ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jailhouse Leaper
Jailhouse Leaper is the second episode in Richard 10: Quantum Leap. Plot (There is a red flash around Richard again. Richard finds himself in a dressing room. He looks in the mirror, and once again, it is not him, but instead, it is Elvis Presley) Richard: Oh no....... Destiny: Hey there, handsome. Richard: Please don't make this anymore demeaning than it already is. Just.... what do I have to do while I'm Elvis? Destiny: Preform Jailhouse Rock. And, you also need to be sure that Elvis does NOT start taking drugs. Just be sure he doesn't. Richard: Good thing I've heard the song. (Man walks in to the dressing room) Man: Mr. Presley, I would like an autograph before the show, if you don't mind. Richard: While I normally wouldn't, sure. (Richard writes the autograph. Man walks out) Destiny: Are you just acting stupid, or are you a natural idiot? Richard: What's that supposed to mean? Destiny: You're trying to STOP Elvis from doing drugs. That "autograph" was actually a contract that signed you up for the drugs. Richard: ...Of course it was. Destiny: You go on in 2 hours, so you have that long to memorize Jailhouse Rock. (Richard popped in a Jailhouse Rock CD and played it.) (Richard was looking in the mirror) Richard: Why Elvis, of all people? Destiny: Just go with it. Do you have Jailhouse Rock memorized? Richard: Yeah. (There was a knock at the door.) Voice: Elvis, it's time. Richard: I'll be right out. Destiny: Good luck. Richard: I won't need it. (Richard walked out onto the stage.) Croud: ELVIS! ELVIS! ELVIS! ELVIS! (Richard pulled around the guitar, and put his mouth up to the microphone. He began Jailhouse Rock) Richard: The warden threw a party in the county jail. The prison band was there and they began to wail. The band was jumpin and the joint began to swing. You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing. Lets rock, everybody, lets rock. Everybody in the whole cell block Was dancin to the jailhouse rock. Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone, Little Joe was blowin on the slide trombone. The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang, The whole rhythm section was the purple gang. Lets rock, everybody, lets rock. Everybody in the whole cell block Was dancin to the jailhouse rock. Number forty-seven said to number three: You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see. I sure would be delighted with your company, Come on and do the jailhouse rock with me. Lets rock, everybody, lets rock. Everybody in the whole cell block Was dancin to the jailhouse rock. The sad sack was a sittin on a block of stone Way over in the corner weepin all alone. The warden said, hey, buddy, don't you be no square. If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair. Lets rock, everybody, lets rock. Everybody in the whole cell block Was dancin to the jailhouse rock. Shifty Henry said to bugs, for heavens sake, No ones lookin, now's our chance to make a break. Bugsy turned to shifty and he said, nix nix, I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks. Lets rock, everybody, lets rock. Everybody in the whole cell block Was dancin to the jailhouse rock. (The croud begain cheering) Richard: Ah, thank ya, thank ya very much. (Richard walked back to the dressing room, and was stopped by the same man from earlier) Man: Nice performance! Would you like some downers? Richard: No. (Man pulls out contract from earlier) Man: You signed here to get the drugs. You have to take it. Richard: Here's what I think of your little contract. (Richard pulled the contract away from him, and ripped it apart) Destiny: Nice job. Now Elvis lives, just a little longer, anyways. Um, you're about to change again. (Another red flash swallowed Richard. His mind was traveling through time, into a body from the American 60s, but there was a sudden lightning flash. Richard awoke to find himself in his clothes from when he was working on the Simplicitrix, and saw Destiny in a strange attire) Destiny: Um, what the heck is happening? Characters *Richard *Destiny *Simp Villains *Downer contractor Neutral *Agent *Crowd Leapees *Elvis Presley *Marilyn Monroe (ending, Destiny) Category:Episodes